Edda Card Captors
by Alias-Hawk
Summary: [End of Darkness]Edda is a hunter, but one day, his character cards decide to rebel against him.So the cards flew away.Now Edda has to hunt down his own cards before they destroy the world and find out why they’ve gone nuts as well.[Read Warnings]


**EDDA CARD CAPTOR!**

**Prologue: OMG, where are my cards!**

**Disclaimer: **Cattle Call owns AotL, not me, ok? But I do own the idea! X3 MWAHAHAHAHA!...ahem…

**Summary:** End of Darkness Edda is a hunter, but one day, his character cards decide to rebel against him. So the cards fly away. Now Edda has to hunt down his own cards before they destroy the world and find out why they've gone nuts as well.

**Rating: **T for mild violence and slight swearing.

**Genre: **Humor/Parody.

**Main Characters: **Edda, Hemo and ALL of the Character cards

**WARNINGS!**

**TOTAL RANDOMNESS**. Yeah, anything, ANYTHING will happen. ANYTHING!

**SPOILERS.** If you haven't beaten the game, I might spoil some things for you. Extreme caution.

**OTHER GAMES:** some other games' references may appear in the story (e.g. Final Fantasy X), yet, this is NOT a complete crossover.

**Don't tell me I didn't warn you. **

**Any unconstructive flames will only keep me warm in winter and be ignored as well.**

Is anybody left? Fine! Let's start! )

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edda was pounded up after his last mission. That Altima dragon sure was a pain; but there's the keyword: WAS.

Our main hero decided to rest a bit on Orcoth's guild. So he laid on the chair while Hemo shouted in front of him.

-wow! WE did it, WE defeated the Altima dragon!

-yes Hemo, we defeated it.

-we really are heroes Edda! People should praise us! We should do a parade, and stroll all around the city!

- I think that's too elusive for me.

-owWWW, come on!

-Sorry Hemo-Edda replied- Do you mind if I take a little break? That last battle was too---.

- No problem! Go ahead, take a Nap!- Interrupted his egg-shaped companion.

Edda leaned back and closed his eyes. He had no idea when did he lost the consciousness. So he started dreaming; dreaming about……ummmm……just dreaming, ok!

He was really enjoying his dream, by the time a small voice shouted to him. The voice sounded rather pushy. So he was forced to get back into real world.

-What? I….

-Edda, your cards!

-My….Cards? - replied our hero with a sleepy tone.

-your character cards suddenly came to life and they're destroying the town now!

By this moment Edda realized that the voice was Hemo.

-Hemo, if this is a joke, then it's a very bad one.

So Edda checked himself. Yes, his cards were long gone.

see! I wasn't lying!

So Edda grabbed his Cudgel and spun into action.

Once outside the guild, everything was a chaos. The orcons were running in circles, totally scared. Some sort of mutant hen was eating the corpses. Gorma was licking his own horn like a candy. Volk got his hair cut like French poodle's style. Delma was no longer pink and was dancing on a corpse. The Quorcroups thought that Hemo was an Easter egg. Hemo got chased by the merchant deimos. Quorcroups broke Hemo in half and cooked him. Hemo was like: x.x

Edda felt disturbed by this scene. As soon as he shook off that feeling, he started searching for a culprit. Nothing could be found. When he was about to give up, he looked up, just to find a bundle of strange shadowy figures heading for the exit. Among them, he could distinguish Volk …a rather different Volk. He had Volk's common fur style, but this one was black. The black Volk stared at the exorcizer, smiled and smiled….on an evil way. Edda felt a shiver all around his body.

When he decided to chase the shadows, he heard Hemo asking for help. As he was his best friend, he had no option, but to rescue his delicious-smelling pal.

Once Orcoth was calmed again, Edda interviewed both Delma and Volk about what happened with the dark figures. No one knew what was going on and everyone said something different. Yet the all agreed in one thing: the cards suddenly shone and took physical form.

Edda understood that the cards' objectives was to cause strife and chaos to all the land, so Edda has to embark once again on a journey to discover what happened and reseal this evil cards….

But how!

Will he find a way to seal these cards? Will Hemo realize that he is an egg? If Edda gets hungry, will he ate Hemo? Find some answers on the first chapter out of this…ahem! ...fic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **

Me: Hooray! The first Chapter!

Edda: actually, it was the prologue…

Me: whatever.

There are some things you **MUST** know.

1. - All the evil character cards are dressed on black or black colored.

2. - I KNOW Hemo is a slothian, but in this fic, He'll be an egg. So people will eat him!X3

3. - I likeCoffee and Sugar-y stuff! OMG! o.0

Well, I think that's all…. Even though, the third "must know" is pointless. nnU

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


End file.
